


Nicotine and Body Heat

by caramelomacchiato



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Smoking, so don't judge me if it's bad, this was written at 4 AM about a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelomacchiato/pseuds/caramelomacchiato
Summary: Cecil smokes after a long day, whilst waiting for his boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic yay!   
> I wrote this at 4 in the morning, one night for my ex-datemate cause they bugged me to write them something and my fingers birthed Cecearlos.
> 
> (Hope you enjoy this edited version!)

As the last words left his lips, leaving the listener's with a long night of heavy breathing superimposed over the sound of a distant and irregular bell, he breathed out a sigh. After turning off the equipment, paying his respects to what was left of today's intern, narrowly avoiding the management and bleeding a little on the bloodstone that marked the exit, he made his way outside into the warm indigo evening air. 

Pulling out a packet, he slipped a cigarette out, taking out a lighter. He lit it after a few calm but vaguely desperate clicks, its gloomy pumpkin orange glow contrasting well with the nightingale sky. He breathed in the smoke, his body resisting the urge to crumple to the ground, as he relaxed, all of his stress disappearing off in a puff of ashy grey. 

Carlos always hated the fact he smoked calling them 'Death Sticks" but when one had lived as long as he had lived as he had, they didn't really have the time or chance to worry about that. Earl on the other hand had never really been bothered by it, he'd just shrugged and gotten on with Scout duties. He'd dealt with his own addictions and issues in the past so smoking didn't phase him in the least. 

He tapped the cigarette lightly, the ashes drifting slowly to the ground. 

He glanced over to the side where he could see truck lights in the distance. 

It was either Carlos and Earl, he thought tapping his cigarette again, or the government funded black vans and their mysterious cargo. He decided it was probably the former, finishing his smoke, as the truck was speeding towards the station where he was standing. 

He slunk towards the car as it came to a stop; revealing a scientist with a beautiful face, hair and frown -as he smelt his breath- and a freckled almost elven beauty. He breathed out a warm 'Hello' to both of them, kissing Carlos' cheek before climbing in the back with Earl and doing the same to him. His mind lent into their warmth, happily snuggling his face into Earl's body heat, whilst Carlos half-heartedly ranted about the dangers of Nicotine in front. 

This, he decided, was what he lived for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's short don't hate me! ;-; 
> 
> Constructive criticism (that isn't "write longer fics!") is appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
